The Heart, She Smolders
by SwizzlyBubbles
Summary: After Marco and Star escape from Toffee's raid on Butterfly Castle, Star will have to confront some old wounds in order to help them learn more about the origins of what they're truly up against! (The start of this new Season 3 fan script series has finally begun, and continues from Dimensional Distress with Episode 2! Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time again.**

 **Yep, after much consideration and a few nice suggestions, I've decided to do something I...didn't really** _ **fully**_ **anticipate: I will be writing individual stories for an entire 22 (or 26, depending on what happens) individual scripts for an entire "fan season" of Star Vs. the Forces of Evil!**

 **...Probably going to hate myself later for doing this, but, if you guys wanted it? You're getting it. Fo those that didn't? Well...you got a bit longer until Daron herself can tide you over. As always, this is based off of several comments from different social media, including , to continue, so if it goes on to long? Fell free to send me replies asking for it! I'm happy to listen and write back whenever I can!**

 **Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan based script, and all properties belong to Disney, its subsidiaries and on Ms. Nefcy's lawn. (STAY OFF, YOU CRAZY VARMITS!)**

 **Please support the official release!**

 **Without further ado: Enjoy!**

 **The Heart, She Smolders (Fan Script)**

 **Season 3: Episode 2**

(Exterior of Mewnian forest, as it swiftly cuts to an open spot in the middle, where we see the portal re-open and finish flinging Marco out onto the ground whilst Star casually strolls out.)

Marco: -AAAAUUGH! (smack onto forest floor)

Uuuhh...(Marco snaps out of it and notices where they are)...forest. _Why_ are we in the middle of the **FOREST**!?

(Looks at Scissors and points at them whilst in his fist.)

You and I are gonna have a talk later.

Star: Aw, isn't this adowable? (Pinches both Marco's cheeks from behind and starts moving them up and down to what she's saying) Marco thinks scissors can talk.

M: Well, whatever the case, this'll probably work.

S: Yeah, come on, Marco! Let's just take in the beauty that _Meeewnian nature_ has for us!

(Animal falls over and several branches in the midground break immediately after.)

M: Yeah, you're right! I mean, at least here we're somewhat safe from him here.

S: Ha _ha_...yeah, _**about**_ that.

M: (A look of serious worry comes onto his face) _**STAR**_...what did you do?

S: Oh, nothing too much. I just...may or may not have... _left_ my Dimensional Scissors on the bed back at the Castle.

M: _**WHAT!? WH-WHY**_ would you _do_ that?

S: I panicked! We were in such a rush to _ske_ daddle that that must've just slipped my mind. I mean, you have yours, right?

M: Well, yeah, buy now Toffee has _two_ , yours...and from what I could assume, Ludo's.

S: Oh das bad. That's...ah. M'kay, biiiiit of a pickle there. But! ...At least they don't know where to look first, right?

M: I guess? Look, maybe instead of standing here and talking on this, we actually move before patrols start coming and _skewering_ us.

S: Good idea! Let's go! TO THE PLAN! (Walks offscreen.)

(walks back onscreen in reverse, and breathes in.)

Where _is_ the plan, exactly?

M: Well, luckily, it's someone we know. That's gotta be _something_ , right?

S: Well, pssh. No duh! Come on, who is it?

(Cuts to view from the angle of the picture as Star zooms over, looks for a second, and soon her smile disappears.)

(Cut to the picture to reveal a photo of the Lucitor family.)

(Zooms back out)

S: No (Star has a vacant expression as fast walks out of frame)

M: Wait-

S: Nope (Star walks off as Marco starts following)

M: Star-

S: Nuh-uh.

M: I-

S: Never (walks past a tree and floops in a cloud with her wand and sails up).

M: But-

S: Zippo.

M: CAN I-

S: NADA BEANS!

M: _**STAR!**_

(Smacks into tree while not looking and stares up.)

(Cut to overhead view of top of the tree and Star crazily angry stickes her head out.)

S: _**WHAT**_ , Marco?

(Cut to view from Star's perspective.)

M: Come on, he's our friend!

S: Ex _cuse_ me!?

M: Okay, well: _my_ semi-"hang out with" friend but Star...come on. He knows better than to try and go after you now, especially in a situation _this_ bad? Did you _not_ see the pile of defeated guards? An _**ARMY**_ , STAR!

S: Marco, I am a _lot_ of things. Princess, troublemaker, instigator of mass hysteria, but **never** would I beg, especially to _him_!

M: Star, what _choice_ do we have? Let Toffee kill us first or get over a petty ex and have his family help us?

(Silence.)

(After a few moments, cut back to regular view level and Star jumps out of the tree, and right onto Marco's stomach.)

M: AGH!

S: Fine.

M: Ugh...(winded) I knew you'd come around.

S: _But_! This better work, or it's on your little deviant (air quotes) " _plaaaaan_ ", and so help me, Marco!

M: Star, come on, the fate of the entire planet of Mewni is at stake here. (Opens portal and they start to walk through). Do you really think he'll say _no_ after all of this?

(Portal closes behind them.)

 **PART 1 of 3 (a.k.a the RETURN of the shipping tension, take one)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! So, just a heads-up: because the story is starting to become a bit more involved, I may be taking a bit more tme in order to properly work out the story going forward and, as a result, these may take longer to fully release. But, do rest assured that it will be worth it!**

 **But, now with the new chapter it's time for the DISCLAIMER: Star Vs. is owned by Daron Nefcy, her crew of cronies, the Monarch (Venture Bros. or a reference to butterflies? You decide!), and the Legion of Doom. Oh, and Disney.**

 **Please support the official release!**

 **Enjoy!**

(Cut to interior of the Underworld of Tom's room as seen from" Naysaya as he's still playing video games, only with a full view of Tom's chair.)

Tom: ...Yeah, no.

(Cut back to Star and Marco.)

Star: Oh well, we tried! Come on, Marco (turns around), let's scoot and bo-

Marco: Upupupupup (grabs Star and turns her around, whilst Star makes an angered expression similar to that in "Mathmagic"), turn. Relax.

(Cut to side view of the conversation.)

(Star breathes in heavily...then viciously sticks up wand.)

Star: Kitty Kebob Eviscerato-

(Star's wand powers up, but Marco quickly covers up Star's mouth and arms before she can finish and she starts flailing about.)

M: **WHAT** Star is _try_ ing to say is...why? Like, what's the deal?

TL: Look, Marco: we're friends, right?

M: Uh, I guess? I mean, I don't know about Star, bu-

TL: Look (stops playing and turns to Marco and Star as the camera slowly zooms in), I'm gonna be real for a second: That _thing_ up there? **Toffee**? He _**scares**_ me, o _kay_? He's a powerful, maniacal, dangerous sociopath, and if you knew about him (turns around with back to Star and Marco) what we did on this, trust me on this: _you two_ would say the same.

(Cut quickly to a front-view of Star and Marco quickly looking at each other and then immediately cutting back to Tom.)

I mean, have you _seen_ Butterfly Castle since you guys left? I-(laugh)-It's a di _sas_ ter! There's people screaming, chaos everywhere, and pure unadulterated _EVIL_! ...Or, you know, so I've heard.

(Star continues to get even more enraged whilst Marco has to essentially bear hug her and keep her restrained from behind.)

But here in the Underworld? At least I'm safe from the maniac and his destruction! Nothin' but fire and brimstone for good ol' Lucitor Jr.!

M: Still, shouldn't your family have record on him if he's so dangerous?

TL: Of course! But do you honestly think I'd give that up _willingly_? And risk my neck over a ton of people I don't know? Maybe once for Star, but...no offense, Marco: the only way you'd have me risk that is the day this places freezes. So, you guys can play death all you want. I'll be here beating Sauro Blast V, thank you very much (turns back and continues playing).

(Marco then contemplates for a second, backs up and lets go off Star, hands in the air, and from his backed position puts on a slight smile.)

M: Welp. Suit yourself.

S: (Star lunges offscreen into Tom like a tiger.) RAUUUGH!

(See offscreen smoke and scuffle off on the edge of our view.)

(Side view again, whilst the scuffle is still happening offscreen thn you hear Star shout.)

S: Mondo Freezy Blizzard!

(Blue light, and then silence.)

(Star then walks back on screen.)

M: We good?

S: We goood! (As Star says this, she flips the golden key that gives access to the family records/library.)

(Quickly cut to Tom, as we see that his semi-scuffled up body is lying on the floor inside of a cartoonishly body-sized block of ice, as his eyes slightly move around, hence signaling he's still alive.)

(Cut to a gigantic door with stereotypical evil-like architecture, complete with bulls as door-knockers.)

(Cut back to Marco and Star.)

M: So, we got the key, but I don't see a lo-

S: I got this.

(Walks up to door, then cuts to a zoom-in on one of the door knockers.)

S: Heeeeey, buddy. You've been doing well?

Bull: Eh, more or less. Been awhile since we've seen **you** 'round here, Miss Butterfly. How you been?

S: Oh, you know: martiarchy under fire, citizens in panic, and an evil maniac is out to destroy the entire planet and Universe as we know it, so... _you know_ (Star makes giddy face.): same old, same old, amirite?

(Shoulder bumps the door knocker.)

OH! I almost forgot, Bruto! I gots you a preeeeesent! (Waves the key.)

B: Oh, Star! You spoil me!

(Sticks the key into Bruto's mouth, and he starts happily using it like a binkie, but with first click, it immediately unlocks it.)

S: Sigh...they're the sweetest little security systems, aren't they?

M: Wait...how did yo-

S: Perks of _bein_ ' an ex! You get to learn all about all his secrets and junk! ...Mostly junk! Now come on!

(Zooms into room, as Marco just shrugs and also heads in.)

(Cut to a panning shot of a gigantic library filled with shelves upon shelves reaching up to the ceiling, chandeliers in a semi-darkened room, has a very medieval feel, and has a very Quest Buy-ish feel to its shelving layout.)

M: Ooooooh, come on Star. It'll take us forever to find this book! Eons maybe! We'll spend the rest of our lives looking through all of these tomes, scrools, and i-

S: (Offscreen.) _**Found it**_!

(Cuts to Star, as Marco hastily moves into frame.)

M: Uuuuhhh...

S: Monster section.

M: Ah.

(Cut to book title "The Origins to All Things Ghoulish" printed in gold cursive on a dark green hardcover book, as Star picks it up, cuts back to them, and, as dramatic music starts building up in the background, Star slowly opens up the book ready to find Toffee's origins, once and for all.)

 **END of Part 2 of 3 (a.k.a. Star's secret Tom hate unleashes, full force.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, um...I got a bit of "splainin" to do, huh? So, the end of the semester sorta crept up upon me faster then I had originally foresaw, so I had to double down on that until everything subsided and things sorta relaxed. But** _ **then**_ **came the process of going through the Star Vs. lore and Eclipsa and Toffee history in order to come up with some sort of feasible explanation for Toffee's backstory. Yeah...in short, I literally wrote myself into a creative corner. Now, however, I'm back at it and ready to continue the story...even if most probably lost interest a good while ago (it's the Internet, I don't blame you), but for readers old and new, welcome back to the story! Hopefully...and I do mean** _ **hopefully**_ **, things are back in order. And now that the real-life stuff out of the way:**

 **It's time for the ever-present DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Star Vs. is owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc., The Walt Disney Company, Disney Animation, and Daron Nefcy. Now, pray to your overlords or SUFFER the consequences and the hands ofthe all-mighty staff and crew..via Twitter crypticness! Oh, and...**

 **Please support the official release!**

 **Enjoy!**

Star: Okay...let's see here (quickly flips through books), hm, Warnicorn anatomy? No. Bullfrog parenting and you? Eeeh'll save that for later...

(Squints at book quizzically.)

...The horrors of Gnomes and defensive measures, gardening equipment pending?

(Glances at Marco for a minute, pauses, and looks back at book.)

Oh, oh! HereitishereitisHEREITIS!

Marco: Star, voice! We're trying to keep low profile remember...not really sure how well that ice'll hold up either.

(Cuts back to Tom seething with rage causing the ice to steam, and then back to Star.)

S: Sorry. (Clears throat.)

 _In the kingdom of Mewni, many a citizen have recounted the tales of one Butterfly family member's quest for her own future. Moon, the next in line for the throne, was a humble but rambuctious princess. A girl set to be a princess of the people from birth, yet a future she felt she could not uphold._

M: Huh, wow. Guess she was sorta like you in a way.

S: Yeah, but...what happened? Now she's all stuck-up and errrgh...

M: Star, read.

 _One day, whilst Moon was roaming the land, she had accidentally stumbled upon a secret kingdom nestled in the dark woods, unbeknownst to her, or any of her family thus far. From there, she had wandered to this village with a smile on her face and a spring in her step...to which she was then immediately captured._

M: Sur-prised she got _that_ far.

 _She was taken to the head of the kingdom as an outsider and was set to be emprisoned for many days and nights to come, but before the king could make heads or tails of it, his son stepped in. Toffee, to Moon: a prince mystery and intrique, but to the royals, an obedient and kind son and one who many monsters soon came to respect. After Toffee discussed things over in the throne room, it was agreed upon that Moon would be let go, but was to never return to this place for fear of espionage. She agreed and left...but something had also happened on that day. She began to feel a welcoming presence around him, and wanted to speak with him more, and learn more of him and his culture. She had developed...feelings for these monsters she had come to fear._

S: MOM!? With hi-? And the-? ...Uuuuueeeghhh! (Recoils in disgust.)

M: He seemed so...normal.

 _For many months, Moon began visiting Toffee in secret, away from her family, friends, and everyone. Toffee couldn't help but think otherwise, but it seemed like harmless fun. They exchanged everything, secrets, hand-crafted charms, and even books from the kingdom's library. And over time, their friendship had turned into an ever-lasting love._

 _Until one day. Moon was careless. She was so eager to see him, she left bright and early in the morning and came right through the window just as quickly as she had ever done. But when she reached Toffe's room...others were there to greet her._

 _It turned out that, as they had visited each other, the king started to gather suspicion that something was afoot after many of his books had gone missing. Without a trace._

 _The king at first was furious. How could he let his guard down over someone he had barely known? And how could Toffee put the kingdom in danger like this. But, as he thought about it, this may have worked in his favor. And all it would take was a trip._

(Zoom in on scissors. Zoom out to Moon being strolled through the Rhombulos Dimension.)

 _In exchange for Moon's life and Toffee's visits to be even, the king had offered an ultimatum. Let the monsters issue a call to see the kingdom's most guarded secrets and magic...or be executed._

(Walks up to Eclipsa's crystal and Moon begins to supercharge the wand.)

 _But just as this evil wealth of knowledge was about to be released...more chaos awaited ijust behind them._

(Moon's parents and guards immediately show up through their own portal dressed in garb for an event, and are shocked at the sight happening in front of them.)

 _Her family rushed over as fast as they could. Moon had lost all concentration, and as a result:_

(Moon's wand's blast knocks her over, the beam bounces off of other empty crystals scattered about and heads straight towards Toffee.)

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

(Moon gets frightened, sees Toffee's finger lying there and squirming, and immediately grabs it and rushes to put it in her wand for safeguard from the chaos.)

 _The Mewnian guard fled, and left the monsters stranded. As the panic continued and they gathered themselves, but when they had regained their composure, and after much searching for lost or destroyed members, they headed back to their village...only to make a drastic discovery._

(As Toffee returns home, finger wrapped, the scene pans to the burnt and charred remains of their village.)

 _Everything...all of their history, their culture, their life. Gone. Chased away even further from their homes with a vengeance from the Butterfly's._

 _As years past, Toffee's vengeance grew towards the family and their actions...until finally:_

(Toffee comes out from hiding in trying to talk with Moon, only to see her and a young River on a log, hands held overlooking the kingdom.)

 _His worries were sealed. There was no need for contempt anymore. Revenge was his creed. Terror soon reigned as Toffee arose to power, separated the kingdoms even further, and trying to gain access to any record necesary, all to make those suffer how he had suffered. Until finally..._

(Cut to famous picture of Moon blasting Toffee.)

M: I...I don't...

S: ...Toffee.

M: That's uh...whoo, that's a lot to take in. But at least we got what we came for, right Star?

(Star takes the book and walks off, head tilted downwards slightly.)

...Star?

(Opens a portal with Dimensional Scissors.)

Everything okay...you sure that wasn't-?

S: Marco, I mean...all my life, I thought I was doing right to myself and my family. I was told that all monsters were bad...evil creatures bent on destruction, and that Mewni and the Universe was forever this perfect and happy place aside! But now...knowing this, I don't know what to do. (Looks down confusedly.)

M: Hey, Star?

(Puts hand on Star's shoulder.)

...We'll get through this. We always do, right?

S: Maybe. I guess we'll just have to roll with it. (Smiles a bit, turns around a heads through the portal.) ...You comin', Marco?

M: In a sec. Think I'll hang back and see if I can find anything else here whil we still can.

S: Pfft. M'kay, "suit yourself", I guess.

M: Hehe, yeah. Won't be too long! (Sighs, sits down at nearby table in the library.)

(Cell phone rings.)

Wha...How do I have **BARS** down here? Uh...

(Looks at phone.)

Oh!

(Picks up phone and answers it.)

Jackie, hello?

Jackie: Hey, uh, Marco? So, bit of a situation over here. Know anything about some lizard guy in a suit?

(Marco immediately gets a cold look on his face and slams his head on the desk.)

(Cut to black.)

 _ **End Credits Bonus!**_

M: _I think Mew-ni's a pretty cra-zy place._

S: _That's saying something, 'cause we've been through outer space._

M: _It's weird and creepy, but still her style._

S: _Looks like we'll have to stay a little whi-le._

M: _A new adventure with a course that has been set._

S: _To blast new monsters, and still never break a sweat._

M&S: _For now, it looks like we can call this pla-ace, home!_

 _(End logos_.)

 **End PART 3 of 3 (a.k.a. Toffee's origins, complete with elaborately tied together and/or related plot points)**


End file.
